


Inktober: Wishes

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Inktober 2017 [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Steve sat on top of Avengers compound with his three boyfriends. Each one of them had a beer in hand and they were sprawled out on many blankets as they admired the stars. Clint was currently pointing at clusters of stars and making up stories. All of which Tony was dismantling.





	Inktober: Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a special thanks to [Mysenia](http://mysenia.tumblr.com/), who beta read every single snippet and drabble. You're the best!
> 
> To read on tumblr [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/166703027623/inktober-wishes).
> 
> To find the prompts for this Inktober Challenge [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/165748460988/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday/).

Steve sat on top of Avengers compound with his three boyfriends. Each one of them had a beer in hand and they were sprawled out on many blankets as they admired the stars. Clint was currently pointing at clusters of stars and making up stories. All of which Tony was dismantling.

“Do you have no appreciation for the actual myths associated with the stars?” Tony asked. He was strewn across Clint’s stomach and fiddling with the tassels of the plaid blanket beneath them.

Clint acted offended. “I am making better stories!”

Bucky chuckled beside Steve, and Steve felt Bucky’s body ripple with sound. Steve closed his eyes and let his head loll onto Bucky’s chest. He hummed contentedly as Bucky toyed with his hair.

“You’re making interesting stories,” Bucky said. “I don’t know if they are better.”

There was a clap of hands followed by Clint saying, “Oh stars, I wish I had more supportive boyfriends.”

“You need a shooting star for that to work,” Tony said.

“You believe in the magic of shooting stars?” Clint gasped dramatically.

“For you, I will.” Tony made a loud kissing sound.

“What do you know?” Bucky’s fingers massaged the back of Steve’s neck. Steve groaned as Bucky erased weeks of tension with his ministrations. “Clint’s wish came true.”

“I wish for more beer,” Clint shouted at the sky.

Tony answered: “Get it yourself.”

Steve smiled. He loved his boyfriends.


End file.
